


En Garde! Pret! Allez!

by Pfle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Strip Tease, dimileth ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfle/pseuds/Pfle
Summary: During the end of war, celebratory dinner, Annette and Felix go on a walk.





	En Garde! Pret! Allez!

War was over.

It was hot inside the dining hall as everyone celebrated their victory. Flashes of smiles and cheers were everywhere. Pints of beer passed around before anyone finished.

Felix nursed his, amongst his friends. At one point he noticed the professor leave the party. Then Dimitri. Since some people had begun to leave the party, Felix figured he could leave as well. He got up, deciding that he had enough of the party. He went over the south entrance towards the dormitories. Walking into the cool night.

“Hey!” He turned around to see Annette walking down the stairs. “Felix!”

She trotted down beside him.

“You’re ending the party?” She asked.

“Yeah, it’s not really my scene,” He said.

She took a few more steps and looked up at him, “Well...” She mused. “I’m going on a walk around the monastery, wanna come with?”

“I have nothing better to do with my time,” He answered. He took steps down with her.

“What are you going to do now that the war is over?” She asked 

“Well I get the title of Duke, which will be tons of fun. Promise me.” He said with a shrug, and a tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not. “What about you?”

“It’s hard to say. I want to force my father to go reunite with my mother, but he’s stubborn as always,”

Felix recalled the time he caught Annette crying outside her dorm, trying to fan herself off after reading all the letters from her father. He was on his way to the training ground that day. He embraced her in his arms. His face glowed hot in the present.

He could feel her hand brush against his, his face got hotter.

“I could always threaten to cut him down if he doesn’t,” Felix said.

She giggled softly, “That’s sweet Felix, but I wouldn’t go that far,”

“The offer will still be there,” He said with a smile.

Her pinky brushed against his.

“The future huh....” She started. “If you’re going to be a duke, that means you’ll have to have a wife and have children,”

Felix looked at her, her eyes were forward, moon enhanced her pale skin, blue bright eyes ever so gentle. He swallowed.

“I’m not particularly thinking of children,” He rubbed his neck and sighed. “I need to ask the woman of my dreams if she would marry me first,”

Annette slowed her walking, turning towards him.

He was looking away, praying she wouldn’t notice how red his face was.

“I’m sure the woman of your dreams would think you would do splendid as a father,” She smiled.

“Yeah.. I don’t intend to be a bum, or run off when things got hard,”

Only the sound of crickets echoed throughout their silence.

“And what of the Baroness of Dominic?” He finally asked. Starting their walk again.

Annette kept up with him. “Oh she wants only the best father for her children.”

“Anyone fit that description?” He asked.

“Yes! I’m so glad you asked. He can be misunderstood, a broody kind of man, but he has such a good heart,”

“Ah, the boar?” He teased.

“No! Way!” Annette yelled in a hushed tone. “Besides I think he’s going to propose to the professor,”

“You noticed this, you totally like him,” He smirked.

“Goddess help me,” Annette shook her head.

“Calm down, it’s just really cute to see you so flustered,”

“You were doing that on purpose?!”

He smiled and watched her. With all their walking they had made it to the cathedral.

“Hey why don’t we pray to Cethleann? I’m sure she would grant us a good future with our spouses,” Annette said, taking his arm in his.

He rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Annette pouted cutely. She pressed his arm against her breast.

“Alright, alright.”

They reached the back of the cathedral, staring at the shiny golden statues of the saints.

“Maybe we should pray to Cichol too? He is the father of Cethleann, perhaps he will ensure a good father-child relationship,” Annette said.

Felix shrugged and walked over to Cichol’s statue.

He honestly just wished for a good relationship with any future child that may come his way, He glanced at Annette next to him. Eyes closed, deep in prayer. He kept his eyes closed now, and waited for her to move. When she moved, he opened his eyes.

“Should we pray to Saint Macuil too?” Felix asked.

“Why would we do that?”

“With marriage you need a good strategy, and he’s the saint of strategy,” Felix said.

“Interesting point. Okay,” Annette got in front of the statue and closed her eyes and began her prayer with him. It was much shorter this time however.

They turned down the middle of the cathedral. Almost past the door, Felix noticed her behind him. He turned to see her fussing with her shoe, leaning on the pew.

“I think some rubble got in my shoe, hold on.” She parked herself onto the pew and began taking off her shoe. He leaned over her shoulder to watch. It wasn’t near the giant hole in the ceiling so it was hard for him to see her take anything out.

When she was finished, she turned towards him. Her face too close, dangerously beautiful.

He leaned into her slowly. Barely touching his lips, breathing into her.

He pulled back, completely embarrassed. “I couldn’t help myself, I really want to kiss yo--”

Annette’s hands put her hands against his cheeks.

“Felix...” She smiled warmly. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you blush,”

She started with his the tip of his nose.

“You missed my lips, Annette,” He moved over to sit with her on the pew.

She chuckled nervously. “Well... don’t judge me, I’ve never kissed someone before,”

“Neither have I,” He replied.

“So...”

“Our tongues will have a duel inside our mouths, I of course plan on coming out on top,”

Annette snorted. She gently pushed his chest. He couldn’t help but smile warmly at her.

“We... should kiss.”

“We should,”

They were both too nervous to do so.

Annette breathed hard, and pulled him down to her level to kiss. Catching him off guard.

The seconds that felt like minutes, he couldn’t process how soft her lips were, or how her hands moved down to his chest. He mistook her for someone... submissive. But he did not  ** _not _ ** like it. In fact, he quite liked it. He slowly eased his hand onto her knee. 

Slowly their tongues met. It wasn’t a duel between their tongues, rather, it was sloppy and disorganized. They pulled apart. A seam of saliva beaded between them.

She stayed close to him, hands slowly dragged down until she sat them on her lap.He shyly let his hands linger, before holding the tips of her fingers, rubbing the gloved hand. They breathed softly as their noses brushed up against each other.

His lips brushed by hers, and she moved her head to fit their lips like a puzzle piece as they kissed again. Felix was content with this, but Annette moved closer. So close that she was actually on his lap. 

He pulled back! This surprised Annette, she looked a tad hurt.

“I wasn’t expecting that...”

She pushed some hair behind her ear.

“I liked it,” He reassured her.

She shook her head, looking down.

“What?”

“It’s just... when we were talking about our spouse of our dreams.. I just.. Yeah.. okay, okay, okay. It’s you.” She spoke quickly.

“So that’s why you are sulking?”

“You’re so mean Felix. I want to know if I’m the one you were talking about!”

He sighed, gently lifting her chin so their eyes could meet.

“I’ve told you before, I hear your voice when I’m asleep. If you weren’t in my dreams, we wouldn’t be here,”

She let her tense shoulders fall with a sigh of relief. He stroked her cheek.

“Should we tell your father?” Felix asked.

“No, no, no, nope, noooo,” She leaned into his hand, nuzzling warmly. “I don’t want to think about him, when I’m thinking about...  _ things _ ,”

“ _ ‘Things’ _ ?” He pressed.

“Yes.  ** _Things_ ** ,” She stressed.

He leaned his head back, thinking about Annette in a wedding dress, short puffy shoulder sleeves, a big poofy skirt part. He didn’t know all the technical terms, but he knew it would be pretty. Like a fairytale.. Or something.

“Garland Moon wedding...” He mumbled.

She blinked. “No,”

“No?”

“Well. Yes. Maybe. But that’s not what I’m thinking about,” she replied.

He held his head in agony. “What are you thinking about?”

She slipped down between his legs. His face got red.

“This..” She answered.

“In the cathedral?” He asked, not pushing her away but not eagerly touching her.

He rubbed his neck. “What if we get caught?”

“Everyone is in the dining hall, partying and celebrating,” She answered. She eyed him with beautiful eyes as she tested him with gentle thigh rubbing.

He bit his lip.

“What about you?”

“I just want to get you started,” 

He sighed, “I suppose... we can start here,”

Annette grinned proudly.

“But--”

She blinked.

“I want to...” He hesitated. He felt shame rise inside him. If Sylvain was here, he would be laughing himself to death.

“... See you naked,”

She smiled warmly. Removing her capelet, revealing her puffy blue sleeves. She set it onto the pew, then set to remove her gloves. She teased his cheek, stroking it gently with the soft leather glove. She pushed the buttons of her dress through the loop until it was loose enough to fall to the floor. White tights hugged her hips, and her blue undershirt clung around her chest.

His cheeks became glowing hot. He never imagined something like this. He covered his mouth in shock.

She removed her shoes, dropping them onto the marble floor, with a loud click. Her legs covered in a soft creamy white tights. Her face twitched with each step onto the marble.

“Cold floor! Cold floor!” She hopped onto his lap. He quickly caught her, holding her by her bottom. Barely aware her breasts were in his face. She held his head close.

After a few breathes she loosened up, looking down at him.

“The floor’s cold...”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, “We should have gone to your room,”

“Well... Dontcha want to see me naked first?” She teased, moving her ass onto his lap.

He ripped off his gloves. Regretting that he could not feel her with his own hands.

“Yes,”

She held her chest, squeezing herself, then slowly danced her fingers down to the hem of her shirt.

“Are you sure?”

“Annette yes I am sure,”

“It’s just...” She trailed off.

He blinked waiting.

“My tummy is chubby...” She finally said.

He sighed warmly, “Annette...” He held her cheek with his hand.

“You are swift, with delicate and advanced footwork. It does not matter how you look, but how well you can move around enemies.” He answered.

“But it’s not sexy.” She said firmly. “I’m flat chested with a chubby tummy that doesn’t match,”

He frowned.

“Look at Mercie, she’s chubby with large breasts, and Ingrid--shes so muscular. They’re both sexy, and I’m just.. Little Annette. Cute Annette. Not sexy Annette! Even Sylvain finding every way to call everyone else hot, just calls me cute! It’s so frustrating!”

“Listen, Sylvain is an idiot.” He started. “Then secondly, you are sexy Annette. It may be hard to believe considering you’ve never heard those words until now, but I find you extremely sexy. It’s bad enough I hear your voice on the battlefield when we’re apart, but I have the desire to tear that shirt off you.”

She reeled her head back and gave a warm giggle. She looked forward again with a warm smile and pink cheeks. Her fingers danced around the heam.

“You’re teasing me now,” He said, Ripping off the armor resting on his shoulder and waist.

“No... I’m just a bit nervous.”

He pulled off the shirt and threw it to the side carelessly.

Underneath a white corset decorated with blue ribbons.

He started working on the clasps himself. Unclasping them all until fell onto the floor.

He looked down at her breasts. They were high, he could only see the half moon of pink areolas, but just the cutest little nipples pointing outwards.

“I’m going to touch you,” He said firmly, bringing his hands to her chest.

She shuddered under his touch.

Cusping them, he ran his thumbs over her nipple. 

Side to side.

Side to side.

She let out a quiet gentle moan.He gave her a soft squeeze before going to her neck to graze her soft skin with his lips. She gasped and arched her back, pressing into him. Her hips jolted, rocking against his pants.

His body tensed a bit, as a wave of excitement throbbed in his crotch. Cupping her butt around his hand and pushing forward, he brought her body closer to his erection. 

His tongue came out slowly, licking her neck tenderly. She pushed her hair back, away from her neck, so that he could not catch strands between his tongue and her neck.

Her hips started moving against his lap. A soft, “Felix~” from her sweet lips, called him back to her face. He began kissing her lips, hand moving to her hair to hold her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their tongues starting a bout.

Her hands tore against his blue jacket, peeling it off his body. He bucked against her when her hands tried pulling down his pants. Holding her up against his body, he pulled down her tights, kissing her stomach warmly. He tried kicking off his shoes, but his footed thigh highs made it difficult.

He looked up at her, stuck between freeing themselves from the clothed prison. She pulled up his turtleneck over his head. She moved off his lap to finish taking off her tights and he removed his pants and thigh highs.

Nude.

Both of them.

“Felix!” She said warmly, leaning over ready to kiss him, only stopped by the sudden opening of the gate leading into the cathedral, lifting noisily. 

Felix grabbed her hand, pulling her naked body into the confession box.

Heavy steps echoed against the marble flooring. Walking past the box.

In the small space, Annette pressed her ass against his dick. He breathed against her neck. His hand snaked around her waist.

“Be quiet,” He whispered against her skin. He rubbed against her, feeling like a beast himself.

The steps left the echoes of the church, leading outside again. To the left. Towards the goddess tower.

Once silence took hold, Annette moaned quietly, pressing her hands against the wooden box. His hand traced down to her body, gently grazing hairs, feeling between her slick folds. She rocked again against him. His hard dick rubbed on her ass, he felt a moan escape as well. He covered his own mouth. He was seeping from his head onto her.

Their bodies pressed, a corps- à-corps of hot flesh. He grabbed her tit, squeezing hard with one hand, and with the other he spread her lips, and dived into her pussy with his two fingers.

“You’re wet,” He muttered.

She mumbled quiet nonsense.

He pulled out his fingers and hoisted one of her legs up, fitting himself into her slick cunt. Thrusting hard into her, leaning onto her.

“F-Fuck!” Annette shouted. Her tits pressed into the wall as she let out sexy gasps.

His face flushed hearing her swear. He felt ready to explode in that moment.. However the return of footsteps made him freeze.

“Fel--?” She started, however he quickly covered her mouth.

He panted, but began slowing his breath. In, in, through his nose, out his mouth.

Heavy steps and the sound of heels. Two people. They walked with same sync. His dick throbbed inside her. It twitched madly, begging for friction against her walls.

He bit his lip.

Breathed in too sharp.

Too loud.

The heels stopped.

The heavier steps kept going a little longer.

“Beloved? What’s wrong?” Felix knew right away with his suspicion that it was Dimitri.

Silence. Felix wished that their clothes were hidden away and unnoticeable.

“Nothing, Just thought I heard something,” Professor said. They continued walking past the confession box.

Felix trembled.

Waiting, waiting. 

His dick weeping inside her.

Seeping.

Twitching.

Begging.

Only once the gates closed did Felix dare thrust into her again.

He came within a few thrusts.

Dropped her leg down right away.

His knees buckled down to the floor.

He looked up tiredly. His cum dripped down onto him.

She panted as he moved around.

Soon he was facing her pussy. His hands gripped her thighs tightly.

He gave a lick. Lapping carefully, tenderly, loving. He could taste what was himself on her. Salty mixed with Annette’s sweet juices. He licked away at the sharp taste.

His nose brushed against her clit. She rocked against him.

He grumbled about how sweet she tasted.

“Y-You don’t like sweets, right?” She asked with a tremble

“You. You are perfectly fine. I like how you taste,” He licked again, growing hungrier and hungrier. He kept at it, until he could no longer taste himself and her body ached with pleasure. She grabbed at his hair holding onto it tightly, pulling his hair out from the ponytail, grasping at his locks.

She muttered his name constantly, until she expelled a clear liquid onto him.

He pulled back, a soaked face, blinking up at Annette. She stood up straight, blushing.

He smiled sheepishly as she chuckled lightly.

“We almost got caught,” She said with a smile.

“Ha... Yeah,” He replied.

She helped him up, and they went outside the box.

They dressed quickly and walked to her room.

“So... Goodnight?” Felix said.

She blinked cutely.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him to her height.

She kissed him passionately and kicked open her door, pulling him in.

She backed off from the kiss.

“What makes you think I’m letting you go tonight?” Annette asked.

Felix kissed her back, pushing the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> en garde, pret, allez is fencing terms meaning, on guard, ready, go.
> 
> It took me weeks to write this,,,, my gf pushed me. i love her.


End file.
